


Purgatory.

by duaa



Series: everything i wanted [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Light Sides, Sympathetic deceit ha more like SIMP-PATHETIC deceit, bro fucken... get your shit together my g, poor boye tho, sympathetic dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: This was all there was for Deceit - a pathetic life spent all alone. His actions had consequences and now he has to face them. And he plans on doing so, simply existing like a pest till he dies.Except some one isn't going to let that happen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: everything i wanted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677451
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Purgatory.

Deceit woke up with a groan, grasping his pillow as tight as he could, pinching his eyes shut. What would it be this time? One in the morning? Or perhaps a cheeky five in the crack of dawn? Would he stare at his ceiling, or perhaps glare at the curtains, waiting for the Sun to rise? Winters always ... _sucked_. That was the only way to describe them. For the previous winters, he used to have someone with him. Remus, Virgil, the other sides before they split up. And now, he was all alone. He wondered which would kill him first; the loneliness or the cold? Sides couldn’t even die - he was just doomed to eternal suffering. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to freeze everyday. 

The decision wasn’t his anyways. 

Opening his eyes, he braved a look at his watch. He blinked twice, sluggish. This was the longest he’d ever slept for - it was ten ‘o clock. Huh. Stumbling out of his bed, he wandered over to his bathroom. Griping the sink, he stare passively at his reflection. He looked pathetic: swollen, red eyes, sunken cheeks - his scales lost their shimmer, glinting in the most sad and dull way possible. The human side of his lips was tinged... blue? He glanced at his bony fingers, trembling and pasty white. His hair was limp and thin, no longer the luscious locks they used to be. Was he fading? 

~~A foolish hope. He knew that was impossible.~~

He couldn’t go on like this, barely existing. Burdened with crushing sadness - what was he playing at? No one was coming for him, he was the villain of this story. He was the one who trapped Virgil and Remus here, selfish and uncaring. Why else would Virgil have left without a word, without a trace? Why else would Remus break his promise, one that Deceit made? Why else would they be so much more happier there? Why else would they break his heart, one after the other? Now he was left with a puzzle missing most of the pieces, broken. No, he had to suffer the repercussions. 

Climbing onto his bed again, he pulled the blanket he’d stolen from the light mindspace around him. Somehow, it felt more warmer than his blankets. He should’ve drawn the curtains. Too late for that now, his limbs were already freezing into jelly, he couldn’t even move his head if he wanted to. The overwhelming feeling of being the only breathing thing here, being the only one freezing was washing over him. Maybe if he blanked out hard enough, the winter would go by. Next time, he would learn to... who was he kidding, he wouldn’t do anything. It would be a miracle of he got out of bed in the first place. 

Was he supposed to live like this forever? Till Thomas died? Moping around till the end of time? Was this all there was to his life? It did make some sense. Some people were born to die - he just happened to be one of them. Suddenly, he wanted to scream, he didn’t ask for this! He didn’t want to live like this!

***

Biting his lip, he paced around his bed. He hadn’t seen Deceit in a long time, and it was winter after all. He knew the side in question had some reptilian characteristics, maybe he was cold blooded as well? He may not be on speaking terms with the guy (who was?) but he didn’t want him to freeze! He was a fellow side after all! What if he needed to be saved, maybe something was ailing him? Maybe he...

He pushed the thought out of his mind - it was time to focus right now. He didn’t have time for nonsensical thinking. He needed to figure out what he needed to do, and fast. Deceit could be in trouble! If he didn’t rescue Deceit, what would he even be? A failure, that’s what. But what could he do? Deceit seemed like a private person, he would not take kindly to him just rushing down to help - but he needed to do something! It was the right thing to do, and besides, Deceit wasn’t as bad as he seemed to be!

Nodding his head, he made up his mind. He was going to help Deceit - he had to.

***

A loud knock rang through the mindspace, bouncing off the walls. Deceit blinked. Who would be here? Maybe he was hallucinating now, he was well past delirium. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes again. Another knock. He was seriously out of it. Maybe it was something knocking around in his brain? He should get that checked out. Letting out a groan, he shifted on his side, griping his blanket. Maybe if he imagined he was somewhere else, he would drift off. Or at least blank out. Either was preferable. Maybe he was in someone’s arms, maybe he was in front of the window, laying in a warm sun spot. He preferred the first.

A louder knock shook him out of his daze. Whining, he pushed himself up, what on Earth was going on? Pulling the blanket around his shoulders, he stood up, swaying. The room was spinning, that was less than ideal. Griping the doorframe, he slowly moved out of his room. If he wasn’t ready to drop dead right then he would have been more concerned about his lack of energy. Stepping into the dusty living room, he stumbled, his knees weak. Maybe he should take a breather. Staggering towards the door, he griped the doorknob with all his strength, scared that he might fall without it. Turning the knob took him a hot second, but he managed to get the door open. 

There was a bowl on the ground. It had some sort of soup in it. What was this bowl doing here? Who put it here - he couldn’t see anyone nearby? Crouching, he pulled the bowl inside and shut the door, sitting down beside it. Leaning against the door, he stared at the bowl. Tomato soup. He blinked. Was that tomato soup? Either way, it was hot and Deceit most certainly was not.

**Author's Note:**

> wonder who might that secret helper be??? 
> 
> hope you like it 💕💝 lmk if you see a typo!!


End file.
